Hatred
by Fia Fialena
Summary: Exploring hatred. From Harry to Draco. Inspired by Thoughtless by Korn.


**Summary:** I hate you. Oh, if you only realized how much I hate you. The mere thought of you makes my blood boil. Explore the depths of Harry's hate.(D/H)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. JK does. I'm very sad about this. But anyway, I don't want to make any money with this and I didn't not invent these characters. The lyrics are by Korn, Thoughtless. I don't own them either. :)

**Warnings:** Extreme hatred. Not necessarily slash, though written that way

**Notes: **It's originally written from Harry to Draco. And I'm not a real Korn lover, but I heard a cover by Evanescence, and I was sold.

* * *

**Hatred**

I hate you. Oh, if you only realized how much I hate you. The mere thought of you makes my blood boil. My eyes narrow and I feel the need to hit the first person within my reach.

I hate how you can toy with my feelings, and how you can make me feel how I feel. You know, I know, and we both know we know.

I hate how it seems I'm attached to you, and how I seem to have no choice but to act the way I do when you do what you do. Before I very well realize it, I lunge for you, and I try to hit you as hard as possible. Because you always know how to provoke me.

I can see you know, and I can see it in your eyes that you're planning it. I tell myself I will not act, I tell myself I will resist, and I will stay in control of myself. But then you say something, then you open that mouth of yours, and something vile spills out. And I lose control.

_All of my hate cannot be found  
__I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
__So you can try to tear me down  
__Beat me to the ground  
__I will see you screaming _

But I'll make you pay. I swear to God, I'll make you pay so much you'll be begging for mercy. One day I'll resist your taunting and your provoking. One day, I'll resist it. I will not be taken over, I will not lose control.

And then, then you'll be the one in pain. Then I will watch you as you try to resistand as you fail and I will taunt you the way your eyes are taunting me. I'll show you how it feels and I'll make you hate me. Then you'll know what it does to a person.

Then you'll be writhing in front of me, and you'll be in pain, and by God I swear I'll make you suffer and beg. And when you're close, I'll hit you just that little bit more. Just that tad bit to drive you over the edge. Just enough so that the look of pain in your eyes becomes wild, and you lose control.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_  
_You think it's funny?  
__What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
__You take your turn lashing out at me  
__I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me _

I can hardly wait. I will relish in the moment, I can already imagine the satisfaction as I push you over the edge. And don't think I won't. I'll stand there and watch you lose your mind, and I'll congratulate myself. I'll relish in the feeling of hearing you beg for mercy. I'll enjoy to see you writhe in pain and agony.

I will no longer be your slave. I will no longer be a puppet you can control through its emotions. I will no longer serve as your amusement. You will be my amusement. We'll see how you like it.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down_

Because I hate you. I loathe you. I hate you with a burning fire, that will never extinguish, I hate you with a passion that cannot be and will never be equalled. By anyone, in any place in this world. I hate you so much it affects me, and I find I don't even care. My hate for you is black, a black part in me that's solely dedicated to hating you.

Soon you'll know and then you'll pay. Then _you_ can crawl. Then you'll be my puppet and I can hardly wait to see you lying there in front of me, begging me to leave you alone. To see you lose your mind and go crazy. I can't wait to twist your thoughts and your mind, and fuck with your life the way you're fucking with mine. I can't wait for you to be my slave.

_I'm gonna take you down..._

* * *

Please review? 


End file.
